thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
June14Updates
June 30th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 300th Episode *Specials: Korra Vlogs - Season 3 Premiere *Rap Critic: Top 5 Worst Lyrics - June 2014 June 29th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Fantastic Voyage Episodes *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Armored Car *Lesbian Talk: Episode 62: Sealand the Brave *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Root Beer Guy June 28th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Red Bull Gives You Madness *Ross's Game Dungeon: Helious *Renegade Cut: Red Dead, Yellow Mellow *Specials: Darkwing Duck Updated by Jim Cummings *Thumb Wars: Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark & Angry Birds Epic *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Transformers: Age of Extinction June 27th, 2014 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Fancy by Iggy Azalea *PawDugan: Quest for Glory 4: Shadows of Darkness Parts 1-2 *MMO Grinder: Wildstar *Weekly Manga Recap: Fairy Tail *Vangelus: Construct-bots Dead End & Autobot Hound *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams 7-9 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - James June 26th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Robot Wars *Specials: Making of the Nostalgia Critic: Jurassic Park 3 *Word Funk: Gotta Go Fast *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 8 *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep.114: N^3 Lite *E-Heroes: E-Heroes Storytime - Pac-Mania June 25th, 2014 *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S2E10 - The Children *Phelous: Top 10 Wrestling Commercials *Hagan Reviews: Emanuelle in America *Shameful Sequels: Dumb & Dumber To Trailer *Comic Book Issues: Forever Evil *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Pit June 24th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Doug's Hottest Women *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Transistor *Nerd To The Third Power: Happy Birthday Batman *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Parts 4-6 June 23rd, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Comic Book Quickies #3 *Projector: Grace of Monaco *Vangelus Reviews: Godzilla 2014 (NECA) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Jersey Boys *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Play Date June 22nd, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Avengers (1998) *Rap Critic Reviews: Pills N Potions by Nicki Minaj *Infomercialism: Dino Bite *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Think Like a Man 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Heaven is for Real *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Game Plus *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - We Fixed a Truck June 21st, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - We All Float On *Renegade Cut: A Serious Man *Specials: NC Commentary - The Lorax *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron Ep. 21 & 22 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 61 - World Cup Special *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Fragile Dreams Parts 1-3 June 20th, 2014 *One Hit Wonderland: Just a Friend by Biz Markie *Music Movies: Mamma Mia! *Anifile: Mars of Destruction *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Reunion *Weekly Manga Recap: Girlfriends *Vangelus Reviews: LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 4 Finale) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Red Starved June 19th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Mean Girls 2 *Word Funk: Swiggity Swag the Nightmare Stag *The Reviewers: Episode 2 Bloopers *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Edge of Tomorrow & Malificent *E-Heroes: Pac-Mania *Nerd To The Third Power: Ep. 112 - Godzilla *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Box Prince June 18th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Chick: True Lies *The Cinema Snob: The Stepfather *Hagan Reviews: Allan Quatermain and the Lost City of Gold *Bootleg Zones: Filly Witchy *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Dungeon Train June 17th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jurassic Park 3 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Planet of AT4W Live! *MMO Grinder: World Tour Fishing *Thumb Wars: Post E3 2014 Roundtable #2 June 16th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: 2001: A Space Odyssey #2 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Creepshow 3 *Suede: 5 Things That Need Remakes *Thumb Wars: Post E3 2014 Roundtable #1 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Ep. 7 *Vangelus Reviews: Orion Pax (Transformers Generations) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Love Games June 15th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Home on the Range *Rap Critic Reviews: Work It by Missy Elliott *Renegade Cut: Alien *Sibling Rivalry: How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Infomercialism: Flash Power Mop Rant *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E9 - The Watchers on the Wall *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Saturday Night Fever June 14th, 2014 *Bum Reviews: How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Bad Movie Beatdown: Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace *Shameful Sequels: Ernest Goes to Jail *WTFIWWY: Live - Not Sure If Serious *Brads Current Movie Reviews: 22 Jump St. & How to Train Your Dragon 2 June 13th, 2014 *Welshy: Welshy Farewell and Goodbye *Music Movies: Shorty - Zanzibar *Ross's Game Dungeon: Potty Pigeon *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #4 *Vangelus Reviews: LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 3) *Weekly Manga Recap: Osamu Wins *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Vault June 12th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Friday the 13th Part 3 - 3D *Specials: Making of Nostalgia Critic Blues Brothers 2000 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 6 *Word Funk: Revenge of the E3 News *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #3 June 11th, 2014 *The Reviewers: Shooting Space *Phelous (shows): Prom Night 3: The Last Kiss Part 2 *Diamanda Hagan: Galas Reviews - King Soloman's Mines *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #2 *Infomercialism: A Week on the Special K Diet Days 5-7 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Time Sandwich June 10th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: What You Never Knew About Gremlins *Projector: 22 Jump Street *Thumb Wars: E3 2014 Vlog #1 *Lesbian Talk: Episode 60: Now with Extra Gluten *Weird Video Games: Golden Cheese - Thunderball June 9th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman Jazz #2 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Wiggle by Jason DeRulo *50 Shades of Green: BYOA - BEA & BookCon Roundup *Suede: Suede's 5 Better Remakes *Vangelus Reviews: OMFG! Series 01 June 8th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Robots *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 18 *Guru Reviews: Watch_Dogs *Thumb Wars: Pre-3 2014 - Nintendo & 3rd Parties *Infomercialism: A Week on the Special K Diet Days 3 & 4 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Earth & Water June 7th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: WTFIWWY Live: The Conductor of the Poop Truck *Smarty: Derps Against Humanity - Film Brain *Thumb Wars: Pre-3 2014 - Sony & Microsoft *MikeJ: Noob Attempts: Minecraft Hunger Games 1 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Edge of Tomorrow & The Fault in our Stars *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 5 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Too Old June 6th, 2014 *Renegade Cut: Robocop *Infomercialism: A Week on the Special K Diet Days 1 & 2 *Weekly Manga Recap: Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne *Vangelus: V-Build - LEGO Melting Room *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Act 1 - Extras *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Frost & Fire June 5th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Switching Goals *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E8 - The Mountain and The Viper *Projector: Edge of Tomorrow *DVD-R Hell: Am I Normal? A Film About Male Puberty *Word Funk: Snake Face *Andrew Dickman: Tiny Bits - Tetris Gummies *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Sky Witch June 4th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Invasion of the Samurai Sluts from Hell! *Hagan Reviews: Where the Dead Go to Die *Phelous (shows): Prom Night 3: The Last Kiss *Comic Book Issues: Future's End *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Watch_Dogs *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Be More June 3rd, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Blues Brothers 2000 *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Shelter Me *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Ep. 4 *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Dreadout Act 1 June 2nd, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Speed Steer #5 *Ross's Game Dungeon: Strife *That Sci-Fi Guy (show): 5/5 Star Trek Characters *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 59 - Space Carnies *Suede: Suede Played - Higurashi Part 3 *Vangelus Reviews: Krillin the illin' Klilyn (SH Figuarts) June 1st, 2014 *Transmission Awesome: Episode 74 - Linkara *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Legend of Hercules *Infomercialism: Grab-O-Matic *Lindsey Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E7 *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who Season 17 *Linkara: Let's Play Pokemon Omicron - Episodes 19 and 20 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Jake Suit Category:Updates